Killing Jin Kazama
by mirrors of illusion
Summary: Yes, I rewrote it, but I hope that it doesn't stop you from reading. It's changed a lot. Seriously. The Tekken fighters had enough. In just about every game, it's about or involves Jin, Jin, JIN! The ultimate solution? Murder. Read and Review please.


**Killing Jin Kazama**

**Disclaimer: If I did, then Jun and Kunimitsu wouldn't have disappeared.**

**A/N: Yes, I'm re-writing this, why? The previous version had too many grammatical errors and pointless chapters. And some of the characters that were supposed to have a part disappeared…Therefore, meet the all new and improved version of Killing Jin Kazama!**

**And no, I don't think it lost its humor. At least, I hope so.**

**Before you People start Bashing me like Crazy**

Just to make this clear, I have NOTHING against Jin Kazama EXCEPT for the fact that his hair reminds me of Sasuke from Naruto. He's one of my favorite characters and so on so forth. I know that he is one of the most respected characters of the series, so let me apologize to you in advance.

On with the thingy!!!

**Featuring the Characters for this Chapter with their Respective Roles**

_**Nina Williams: **__Needs anger management_

_**Anna Williams: **__Also needs consuling._

_**Lee Choalan: **__A gay-whore?_

_**Jin Kazama: **__Marked for death._

The fighters of the Iron Fist Tournament have had enough. Jin Kazama had stolen the spotlight of the game Tekken from them…since ever. On almost every Tekken game, it's about Jin, Jin, Jin, JIN! The fighters teamed up to create the ultimate solution. Murder. Anything to eliminate him from Tekken…forever. Jin's days are numbered.

* * *

_Damn. Damn. DAMN. DAMN. DAMN!!!!'_

Nina Williams glared at the laptop screen, eyes filled with fury. She pounded her fist on the desk, causing a small dent. Sighing with disappointment, she leaned away from the computer, muttering under her breath.

"Why…why is it always him? Why is my life going fucking shitty all of the sudden. Why is Kazama still in the fucking spotlight? Why is he everywhere on fanfiction? Deviantart? WHY THE HELL AM I SHARING A FUCKING ROOM WITH FUCKING ANNA!!!" She gripped on the chair, trying to calm herself down.

"Nina, what's wrong now?" asked a seductive voice.

"YOUR FACE. NOW SHUT UP."

"I'm only trying to help."

"YOU NEED HELP WITH THAT FUCKING VOICE OF YOURS!!!"

"Hmph," the brunette looked away.

"I'm sorry…Ok? My life is becoming shit each minute, especially when I'm sharing a room with a slut and a gay whore-"

"HEY!" shouted the slut and the gay-whore.

"Oh, sorry Lee," Nina apologized to Lee, ignoring Anna, "Forgot you were here. Ok…where was I…? DAMN, I FORGOT. NICE GOING, LEE."

"Sorry."

"So, Nina, what happened to you? Your face tells me that something's wrong. Maybe it's your head?"

"No, really? Goddamn. Alright, I went online to look up the storyline of the next Tekken-"

"As usual."

"FUCKING SHIT, YOU SLUT! STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!"

"Uh-huh." Anna sat on her bed, leaning against the wall. Lee poured a glass of champagne for her, "Thank you, my beloved."

"It was nothing my sweet," Lee gazed into Anna's eyes, showing a hint of lust in his.

"FUCK, STOP GOING ROMANCE SHIT IN FRONT OF ME!!!"

"Sorry, Nina," they said in unison.

"Just don't go demon on us, again," Lee said, breaking his eye contact with Anna.

"Anyways, I was looking up the Tournament event as usual, and guess what?"

"What?" the brunette asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP YOU FUCKING SEDUCTIVE PIECE OF--!" Nina hollered, throwing a nearby champagne at Anna. Lee caught it with ease, and poured some of the champagne for himself.

"HEY, YOU SAID, 'AND GUESS WHAT', AND I SAID 'WHAT?' IS THAT A FECKING CRIME?!!"

"YES IT FUCKING IS. NOW SHUT UP, BEFORE I GO DEMON ON BOTH OF YOU!"

"Sorry. Shutting up," Anna quickly said, before taking a sip.

"Ok, where was I again…So I was…and then…Ok, the fucking story about the next fucking tournament…IS ABOUT THAT FUCKING MISHIMA!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU MEAN THAT FUCKING KAZUYA!!!" Lee bellowed, standing up.

"SHUT THE FUCKING UP!!! And wait, I said Mishima? I mean Kazama."

"Oh, ok, never mind then," Lee sat back down next to Anna, as if he hadn't heard the name at all.

"Which Kazama?" Anna asked.

"THAT FUCKING…ASSHOLE….JIN KAZAMA. THAT'S WHO."

"Him again. Don't worry Nina…there will be a day when I take over the Mishima Cooperation, and this entire tournament will be about me."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" the blonde roared, "WHO SAID THIS WAS ABOUT YOU?!!"

"Anna. Please darling. If we see Nina in her demon form, this apartment won't be the only thing that will be destroyed."

"Oh, shit. You're right. Go on, Nina."

"So, we are going to have to do something about it. WE MUST STOP THIS MADNESS."

"Right, how are we doing to do that?"

"FUCK, ANNA. I WAS JUST GETTING TO THAT. NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I THROW SOMETHING!!!" Nina yelled, throwing yet another champagne bottle at her sister. Anna and Lee dodged the flying glass, as it crashed into the wall.

"Ehh," Anna choked out with fear, "Go on."

"Ok. We will eliminate Jin Kazama before any of this shit starts."

"What are you planning now?" Anna asked, leaning on the so-called 'gay-whore.'

"We will devise a plan. And yes, for fucking once, you're going to cooperate in this."

"WHAT?!!"

Nina waved another bottle in the air. That kept Anna quiet.

"Thank you for shutting your fucking sweet lips for once. Anyways, we must set up an ambush. And then beat the shit out of him. And then kill him. But it won't be that simple. That easy. We all have seen him in his Devil form."

"Yea, it's worse than Kazuya's Devil form."

Nina once again waved the bottle in the air. Lee slowly shrank back.

"Alright, due to his monstrous form, us two or three alone isn't won't even scratch him. So we need cooperation from the other members as well. Which is completely retarded and fucked up. But we need them."

"Kudos for you. Nina. You actually admit that you're not the strongest."

"Acutally Anna, you think that you're the strongest."

"Oh," she replied, not wanting to trigger Nina's temper.

"Well then. We must start on this right away. LEE."

"YES, MA'AM."

"Send an invitation to all of the previous participants of the Iron Fist Tournament. Tell them to meet at the main docks of China."

"They're being controlled by Mishima…" Lee said.

"What the fuck? Since when? Whatever. Fine, at the abandoned building in Europe."

"Which one?"

"The ugly one."

"Which ugly one?"

"You're seriously starting to annoy me, Lee."

"Sorry. At Insomnia's Industrial Building then."

"Fine. Just don't send an invitation to Heihachi Mishima, or Jinpachi, who's probably dead by now, or that one retarded alien…"

"Yoshimitsu?"

"Yea."

"Alright, my love, I'll start sending them out tonight."

"HEY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY LOVE."

"Not anymore slut lips."

"Fuck you bitch."

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Alright, I'm going to leave now," Lee said, already halfway out of the door.

"Finally."

"Don't be so mean to dear Lee, now…He still is recovering from the one disease…bisexualness…"

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT. AND BISEXUALNESS IS NOT A DISEASE. AND DIDN'T I ALREADY TELL YOU TO GO TO A THERAPIST FOR YOUR VOICE?" Nina yelled, taking off her left stiletto and chucking it at Anna.

"Yea, I did go to 'the rapist' for it. He tried to rape me, did you know that?" Anna said, dodging the flying stiletto.

"I SAID THE 'THERAPIST.' NOT THE RAPIST."

"Well excuse me. It's not my fault I can't read your writing," she muttered, trying to pull the shoe out of the wall.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING BAD WRITING."

"And didn't I tell you to go see a consuler about your temper?"

"Yea, he's dead, so what?"

"Oh, my…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Finally…beating up the real estate dude has really paid off."

Jin grinned at his 'stolen' piece of land. It was basically a big wooden house smack in the middle of the woods.

'_Quiet. Solitary. Perfect. I can now train alone without destroying a town or two.'_

It was a nice environment. The lake glistered, the trees were green, and the sky was a perfect blue. It was paradise to him.

"So perfect. A storm will be coming soon."

The raven-haired man looked at the sky, watching the rain clouds gathering rapidly.

_**I hope that you liked this chapter. Hope that you got a good laugh from it too.**_

_**A review from you would be nice. I need to know if an update for this chapter is worth it.**_

_**Believe me, the other characters are coming in the next chapter or two.**_

_**Sorry if the cussing bothered you, this will by the only chapter with heavy cussing in it.**_

_**Please review before leaving this page and thank you.**_


End file.
